Akuro Hachirobei
Akuro Hachirobei is the best friend of Rina Tomonaga and is constantly getting her in some sort of trouble. She is a Jell-O obsessed teenager who serves as a comic-relief for half of the story. Biography Not much is known about Akuro's family life, besides the fact that she was adopted and has a brother. She was raised by Nadeshiko Hatsumomo until she was about eight, which was when Nadeshiko would suddenly start disappearing for random lengths of time, and showing back up to see how she was doing before leaving again. Akuro had to learn how to take care of herself, but only learned how to make ramen to eat and got her money by mooching off of others. It finally came to the point where, when Nadeshiko had been gone, she was found by an orphanage and they took her in despite her explanations. Before Nadeshiko could return, Akuro was adopted into a very wealthy family who took pity on her because of her somewhat demonic appearance. Nadeshiko would later return to see her adopted, but the two still kept in close contact whenever Nadeshiko was nearby. She met Rina Tomonaga when they were both very young and had attacked her because of the penny she held in her hand. The previous night, she had a nightmare that a penny had drowned inside of the Jell-O she had and ever since then has remained paranoid that the pennies are out to get her. Shortly after this meeting, Rina and Akuro developed some sort of awkward friendship that would usually consist of her getting Rina in trouble and, in most cases, put into a coma. And at some point during middle school, Rina had told Akuro to watch the first episode of Vampire Knight. After she did, she began reading the manga and after she had gotten past at least thirty chapters, she declared a passionate hatred for Kaname Kuran, which she soon gave to Rina as well. Her hatred for him seems to have lessened, but she is shown to still not like him. When Akuro is first shown in the fanfiction (she is mentioned a few times by Rina throughout the beginning of it), she is trying to make a purple flame when she falls for the trick by an old man to blow up the building. However, she thought it was a lollipop and not a bomb that he had given her, so she found no problem in throwing it in the building and setting it afire. Soon, after, she ran to the library to find Rina, and accidentally gave her Lina's Diary. When Akuro remembers her favorite book still being in the building, she runs to get it, followed by Rina. This situation knocks Akuro unconscious for a few hours and Rina is put into a coma for a week. Akuro came back to Cross Academy with Rina and is now a prefect. She likes to stalk Yagari, whom she had met in the hospital in person for the first time, and claims to have a passionate love for him, although this is obviously not so. She often asks him out on dates, to be her boyfriend, and to marry her, to which he never answers and simply ignores her. However, she manages to convince him to be her date at the Social Masquerade Ball. Akuro, in a recent chapter, had been noted to look nearly identical to Maria in looks, but Akuro didn't approve of it when she said that Maria had a bigger chest area than her, hinting that Akuro wasn't paying attention to her face, however later, after killing Shizuka Hio, Rina realizes that Akuro is the lost daughter of Shizuka and her deceased ex-human lover , which greatly horrified her. Akuro is unaware of this, but she does know that she is immortal (as Nadeshiko told her years earlier that she was), explaining that she's a Pureblood vampire with poisonous blood to other vampires (as mentioned from Taro Itou), but she doesn't know it. It is unknown when Akuro will find out of this, or how she will react when she does in later chapters. Personality Akuro is a very hyperactive girl who happens to also be shameless, uncaring of how others feel about her or what she does. On numerous occasions she is shown to be very blunt, going as far as to tell Kaname she hates him upon their first meeting. She is also shown to favor guys with semi-long hair, such as Yagari, her favorite teacher whom she stalks and tries to get to date her. She is not one to be serious, and for most of the story serves as the comic relief after she is introduced, and is considered, by most of the school, to be very childish and immature. Because of her oblivious personality, not much seems to scare her (since she doesn't fully grasp what is going on at the time and because of her shock seeming to fade away as she lived with Nadeshiko), besides pennies. She has an irrational fear of pennies and is willing to kill anyone who holds one, as shown when she and Rina first met and she nearly killed her. However, despite all this, Akuro proves to be loyal and understanding, even willing to risk her own happiness for those she cares about, as she took the time to comfort a scarred Rina after the latter killed Shizuka Hio. Although obviously mature at times, Akuro doesn't show it out of habit. Relationships Rina Tomonaga "Pretty...Beautiful...Pretty...Beautiful. Now, smile, so that you're once again your gorgeous little Rin-Rin self."--''Akuro comforting Rina When the two of them met Akuro tried to kill Rina for having a penny in her hand as it was just the night before Akuro had the nightmare of a penny, thus creating her irrational fear of pennies. The two grew very close since then and pretty much see each other as sisters. Rina is shown to be a bit jealous of how Nadeshiko is really close to Akuro as well and Akuro is shown to be jealous of Yuuki for her friendship with Rina as well. Once, Akuro kissed Rina, not out of romantic feelings for her but simply because she was bored. And quite often, Akuro sexually harasses Rina by grabbing her breasts and making perverted remarks about her. Rina is often embarrassed ''for Akuro, since Akuro shows no shame or embarrassment by her actions, such as shouting out questions in public and flirting with her teacher, Yagari. Still, the two are very close and care a lot about each other, even if they don't show it often. Akuro trusts Rina more than anybody else in the world, even more than Nadeshiko, and she even nicknames Rina 'Rinny', or 'Rin-Rin', the nickname that Rina hates. Nadeshiko Hatsumomo Akuro's guardian, first friend, and the closest person to her apart from Rina. Nadeshiko, an Immortal (born of a pureblood vampire and a human), found the baby Akuro in the middle of a snowstorm and, figuring it would be stupid to leave her, took her home and decided to take care of her until she was old enough to take care of herself. She home-schooled Akuro until she was eight, which was when she started to disappear for a time and come back unannounced. Akuro gradually became used to this and soon found it hard to be surprised by anything anymore. Taro Itou Taro can ultimately be described as Akuro's stalker, and it's often his saying that he loves Akuro immensely. Akuro doesn't like him, such is proven when he kisses her and she punched him in the face. He annoys her very much. One time though, Taro hinted himself to be a vampire, as he licked Akuro's neck and told her blood was poisonous to vampires and his thrist couldn't be contained until he drank her blood. Tasuke Itou Zero Kiryuu Zero Kiryuu hates Akuro because of her strong resemblance to Shizuka/Maria. Akuro, on the other hand, simply sees him as a hot emo guy with serious issues. The two never get on each others' bad sides, unless Zero is thinking of Shizuka or Akuro is thinking of the possibility of him hurting Rina. Yuuki Cross/Kuran Akuro and Yuuki get along quite well, although Akuro often feels jealous of Yuuki when she spends time with Rina, but does not show it. Over time, though, this jealousy fades away even though she remains determined to be Rina's closest friend. Yuuki, in some cases, tries to stop Akuro from doing her shameless ways, but most of the time fails miserably. Akuro more than likely does not listen to her because of her jealousy, but she does not listen to many people in the first place. Yagari Toga A possible love interest for Akuro. There is no doubt that she holds some interest in him, as she always flirts with him and somewhat stalks him, but he is clearly annoyed by her actions half of the time, and the other half of the time he is amused, such as the time they went to the beach shortly after meeting. The two met when Rina was in the hospital after the fire, and Akuro instantly fell in love with him, as she says. Akuro has, on numerous occasions, expressed an interest in dating him, but he never gives her a reply. The only time he does is when he agrees to go to the Social Ball with her, which Akuro seems delighted at, but he completely forgets about and denies any sort of agreement to go with her. Sometimes, Akuro has daydreams of the two of them having a relationship. Zephyr Akuro has known Zephyr since they were young but it was only because of her being friends with Rina. Although she would sometimes talk to Zephyr and ask him for help with things, they never really knew each other. Still, she is shown to be quite playful with him (in her sense), such as smacking him and blaming him for Rina dragging her into the Night Class and giving her a boo-boo on her wrist. But, there are times when she shows a certain amount of dislike for him because of how he affects Rina. Kaname Kuran Akuro declared her hatred for him the exact moment they met, and ever since then they haven't been the best of friends. She does not seem to mind him as much as Rina does. However, Kaname dislikes Akuro because of her helping Rina corrupt Yuuki. Akuro does not seem to care, but rather taunts him for it and often harasses him when she gets the chance. Maria Kurenai Maria and Akuro have yet to have any real interactions with one another, besides the time Rina compared the two of them and noted how much they looked alike. Akuro denies this, though, saying that Maria has a bigger chest area than her. Shizuka Hio ''"I killed Akuro's mother."--''Rina to Kaname Shizuka has yet to appear in the fanfiction, but her distant relative, Maria, is noted to look almost identical to Akuro. Akuro is one of the fans of Shizuka from the manga and wants her and Maria to join the club she, Yuuki, and Rina made. Though, it is revealed after Shizuka's death that she is Akuro's mother, which horrified Rina. Ichiru Kiryuu Akuro and Ichiru have yet to meet, but LunaBell08 mentioned that Akuro and Ichiru met when they were young before Ichiru's parents were killed. LunaBell08 mentioned that Akuro and Ichiru met when Ichiru got lost from Zero and stumbled across Akuro. Akuro decides to help him find Zero, and afterwards Ichiru hugged a shocked and confused Akuro for helping him. Ichiru may have hug out with Akuro more and more, making them extremely close, since LunaBell08 said that Ichiru and Akuro shared a goodbye hug when Akuro was going to move with Nadeshiko, with Akuro being serious for once, for she had the feeling something bad was going to happen when she leaves Ichiru, which was Ichiru meeting her mother, Shizuka Hio, and Shizuka attacking and killing Ichiru's parents, but biting his twin brother, Zero. Ichiru may have been in love with Akuro, as mentioned of LunaBell08's Facebook photos, but LunaBell08 has yet to explain if Ichiru was in love with Akuro. In the present, Ichiru may still remember Akuro, though Akuro doesn't remember meeting him. He also may be unaware that she is Shizuka's lost daughter and she is attending Cross Academy. LunaBell08 mentioned that Akuro and Ichiru may meet again in the future, since she showed a photo on her Facebook page of the two meeting again when Ichiru becomes a Day Class student. Since the story is on hold, it's unknown what relationship Akuro had with Ichiru in the past, and what relationship they will develop in the future. Chairman Cross Kaien has no real opinion of Akuro rather than what everyone else thinks: she's an idiot. He appointed her as a prefect, but sometimes is shown to regret this. Rina's Family Akuro genuinely does not like Rina's aunt and uncle too much, nor her cousin, Karen. They don't exactly like her either, considering that she used to sneak into their house in the middle of the night just so she could have a conversation with Rina, for which they would call the cops on her. She also, quite often, makes them pay high medical bills for her putting Rina in the hospital. Around others, they pretend to like her, but she remains blunt. Rido Kuran Night Class Akuro doesn't usually interact with the Night Class, and doesn't really have an opinion of them. Most of them seem to not know much about her, but think she is an idiot, like everyone else. However, Takuma Ichijo seems to be quite fond of her, shown by him asking to dance with her at the Social Ball. Day Class Akuro interacts with very few Day Class students, and for the most part doesn't exactly get along with any of them due to her being lazy and caring less what people think. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters